Reader X Various Hetalia Boys
by nyanchan101
Summary: Just got bored and wanted to write something. I Hope it's good!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: America x Reader**

You sighed. It was nearly noon… wait… NOON?!

'_Crap! I'm gonna be late! Sorry Italy!' _Italy had invited you over yesterday.

**Flashback X3**

_"Veee~ _-chan~! You should come over-a tomorrow! We can play together~!" Italy had said, over the phone, "Germanys having a bunch of-a people coming-a over, so I'm going to be bored!"_

_ And just HOW could someone say no to his adorable little baby face? "Yeah, sure, I'd love to come over!" _

**Flashback End**

How could you have forgotten?! You quickly slipped off your clothing until you were in only your bra and panties ((haha… panties… I love that word! Seriously, try saying that out loud over and over "panties panties panties…")). Suddenly your door opened.

"Yo, _." America said, you had been staying at his place for a while, seeing as you had been childhood friends and when you moved here, you didn't have a place to stay at, "I'm hungry. Mind making break—" He gawked at you, staring directly at your breast.

"A- America! Could You please knock next time?! And quit staring!" you added, covering up your boobs and blushing madly.

"Huh… I never noticed…" America muttered.

"Noticed what?"

"_... you've got huge boobs…" America said.

"I said quit staring! Why in the world are you shutting the door… and locking it… shit you aren't gonna…" you backed away as he walked towards you.

"God… you're really good at turning me on… aren't 'cha?" America sighed, brushing his hand through his hair.

"A- America… Eek!" you shrieked as he grabbed your boob.

He smirked sexily as he groped you. Your bra strap slipped off your shoulder and showed off more of your cleavage.

He smirked. "Damn you're hot…"

"S- Stop… p-please…" you begged him as he began to try to figure out how to take off your bra.

"But that's not what you really want, is it?" America said, "Ah! There we go…" he un hooked your bra and slid it easily off of you.

You instinctively covered up your boobs with your arms.

He took your hands and pinned them on the wall above your head. "Wow… their even bigger when you don't have clothing on…"

You winced as he flicked his tongue over your left boob's nipple. He smiled. He rose his head up and kissed you. He licked your bottom lip for access. You hesitated, but opened your mouth, none the less.

He quickly dominated your mouth, exploring around it. He grabbed your boob and groped you.

He broke the kiss, and began sucking on your nipple, while groping your other boob in his hand. He soon stopped. You let a whine, but quickly covered your mouth.

America chuckled. "So cute…"

"S- Shut up! P-Please… just go get some food or something…"

"I'm about to get something much better…" he said, swooping you up bridal style and throwing you on your bed.

He climbed on top of you. "W- what in the—" you were cut off by him kissing you again.

When he broke the kiss, he pulled down your panties. "Aww… You're so _wet_."

"Eep! D- Don't touch down there!" You said, shocked.

"Oops… too late…" he said, sticking his tongue inside of you.

You moaned loudly. He soon replaced his tongue with his finger, moving it around until he found your special spot.

He then removed his finger. "Are you ready?" he asked. You nodded, hesitantly. He positioned his self over you, and slid in. The pain was soon replaced by pleasure and he thrusted into you. You moaned. Soon, you heard your phone ring.

"Y- Yes…" you answered, America still on you.

"Veee~, _-chan! You never came…" It was Italy.

"S- Sor- ry… I- I' –m r-eally b- bu-sy r- righ- t n- ow…" you half said, half moaned.

"_-chan… are you alright? Should I come over?"

"N- No! Italy… I- Im F- ine… d- ont worry…"

"Alright… come tomorrow to make up for it!" he said.

"A- lright…" you hung up.

"Alright, America… stop it…" you said, shoving him off your bed.

"Huh? O MY GOD _ I'M SO SORRY!"

"Ya, fine, just go eat…"

"Y- Ya sorry…" he got up, got dressed, and left the room.

**My very first try at a M rated fanfic! Hope it was good… It was fun, that's for sure… in the middle of writing it I almost shouted, "SHIT AELISH'S COMING!" Aelish is my little sister, we share a room. So its really akward whenever she comes in, seeing as she came in during this, I told her I was writing a very tame yaoi. She bevieved me :3. Thak I chi for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Prussia x Reader**

So, you kept your promise. You quickly changed and ran out the door. You were going over to Italy's house.

You rang his doorbell. "Ah! _! You came." Germany answered.

"Ya, Italy sounds bored…" you replied.

"_-chan! You finally came! Yay~!" Italy said, hugging you.

"Don't forget Italy…" Germany muttered something into his ear.

"Sure thing, Germany!" Italy replied, "So, I have to go real fast, you just wait upstairs!"

You went upstairs. The house was actually pretty big, you could easily get lost in here. You opened a door, hoping it was Italy's room. You were wrong.

"Huh? Vhat is this?" Prussia asked, as you opened the door.

"S- Sorry, wrong door!" you said, embarrassed.

"Vait!" Prussia called after you, "Come in, real fast?"

You slowly walked back into his room. "Y- Yes…?"

"I vas right…" he muttered, "You are quite beautiful…"

You tried to turn around and leave, but he grabbed your waist. He pulled you into a deep hug and whispered into your ear, "I just went through a serious break-up…" you could smell alcohol, "and you are really turning me on…"

You struggled against his grip, only to have him hold you tighter. He laughed, "Kesesesesese…" You shivered.

"P- Please let me go…" you muttered.

He laughed again and whispered into your ear, "No thanks…" he softly bit your ear. You flinched.

"Let me go—mmf!" You were cut off by him kissing you roughly, and sloppily. He licked your bottom lip for access. You stayed stiff. He ended up forcing his tongue into your mouth. He quickly dominated your mouth.

"Your vital regions are mine…" he whispered to you.

He picked you up bridal style and carried you too his bed. He set you down. He smirked as he climbed on top of you. You were still stiff with shock, but that wasn't the main reason you didn't run away or struggle. Prussia's button up shirt was open, and his muscular chest was incredibly seducing. Basically, he was turning you on. He massaged your right breast. You shivered as he began to unbutton the top of your shirt. In doing that he got a clear view of your bra. It was lacey white bra, with a rose design. It nicely showed off your cleavage. He licked the top of your breast, just above the rim of your bra. You moaned quietly.

"No, no, no. That won't due at all." Prussia muttered into your ear, "I want you to scream my name…"

He took off your shirt completely. Then he unhooked your bra. "Damn, you're huge!" he said. He got straight on to groping your boobs roughly, occasionally twisting or pinching your nipple. You moaned. He then got to sucking. He sucked on your nipples, sometimes stopping to nibble it or lick it. Not long after, he moved to your skirt. It was a very short blue one, with lots of frill. As he slipped it off, he noticed your name on the tag. "So your names _? Cute."

He took in the sight of your wet panties. He slipped them off. He put your leg over his shoulder. He licked your clit multiple times, causing you to moan loudly. He then pressed his tongue against your womanhood. He smirked as he slipped his tongue into it. He explored inside of you for a while. Then he stopped. He looked up at your face, you had stopped moaning, but you were panting still and you were quite sweaty. He climbed up to the front of the bed and clutched the bed board. "Suck it, _."

You obliged and took his length into your mouth. You sucked on it, swirling it around with your tongue. Soon, he came into your mouth, you swallowed it.

He positioned himself over you, and without waiting, slammed into you. He went hard and fast. You moaned loudly. This continued until you both came. He lay down next to you.

Then all of the sudden, the door burst open. You covered yourself up, now snapping back to reality. It was Germany and Italy.

"Italy came to me and told me he couldn't find you. I'm sorry. We should have warned you about Prussia."

Prussia grabbed your waist and hugged you protectively. "Mine! My sex slave!"

"Eek! Lemme go already!"

"Prussia…" Italy muttered.

Suddenly Prussia was hit in the head with a frying pan. Guess who? If you guessed "Hungary", you are correct.

"Geez, what is wrong with you!" Hungary shouted at him, "Leave poor _ alone already!"

Prussia smirked. He let you go and you quickly hopped out of bed and slipped on your clothing. Prussia grabbed Hungary by the waist, "Then how about _you_ be my _new_ sex slave?" he asked, taking the bottom of her dress and making it flow up and down –showing off her panties—. The three of you left.

"Wait, but, shouldn't we help Hungary?" you asked.

"Her fate isn't in our hands." Germany said.

"THEN SEND UP AUSTRIA OR SOMETHING!" you shouted. They actually did, and he saved her, in which doing so, almost lost his virginity.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: China X Reader

You sighed loudly. Your work was killing you! You were tempted to throw your _stupid_ math on the floor. Suddenly your phone buzzed loudly. You looked at the caller ID. China. You quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ni hao, _." He said, "Would you like to come over?"

"Um… sure. But what for?" You asked.

"U- Um, studying! Naturally…" he said, sounding flustered.

You giggled. "Ya, sure. I was just getting ready to toss my math, anyway."

"S- See you soon…." China said, hanging up.

You quickly packed all of your stuff. You ran down the stairs. "I'm off!"

You ran out the door. It was going to be nice to get away from all the stupid sex you'd been having recently. I mean, first America, then Prussia, you seriously doubted China would even be able to gather the guts to do something like that.

You ran along the sidewalk. Eventually you stopped. You looked down the alleyway next to you. It would be faster to run through there… you made up your mind.

You dashed through the alley. You continued running as fast as you could, until you ran into a boy. You didn't recognize him. You stood up, brushed off your skirt, and began to run again. The man grabbed your arm. "L- Lemme go!"

"Hey little girly, aren't you planning on apologizing?" You could smell alcohol in his breath.

"Kyaa!" you shouted as him slammed you into the wall.

"Perhaps you'd like to try my patience?"

"I- I'm sorry!" you stuttered.

"Now that doesn't sound at all _sincere_." He said. He brought his face close to yours, gripping onto your breast.

"H- Help!" you shouted vainly.

"Nobody's here to save you." He stated.

"P- Please! S- Somebody help me! F- Fire!" You shouted.

"Fire?" he was so close to kissing you, and your breast hurt from his rough groping, "For the last time, nobody's gonna sa—oof!" He was interrupted by China kicking him in the face, shouting "Hiya!"

You slid back against the wall, sighing with relief.

"_, are you ok, aru?" China asked. You nodded. He held out a hand for you, you took it and he easily lifted you off the ground. You tried to stand, but lost your balance. You fell into his arms, making him blush. "Is something wrong?"

You nodded. "Could you… carry me?"

"Wha- What?"

"I can hardly walk… could you carry me?"

He swung you up, bridal style and carried you the rest of the way to his house. "So, show me what you need help with."

You began showing him what you didn't understand. By the time you were finished, it was dark.

"I should get home." You sighed.

"After what happened to you earlier, do you really think it's safe to, aru?"

"I gotta get home… Unless…" you smirked, your face becoming a kitty face, "I could stay the night here?"

"Um… sure!"

"Sweet!" you leaned back in your chair. A few minutes later, China left to get you some clothing. You gave him the keys, and told him to just grab whatever clothing was on your bed. He came back with a small bag.

"Then, you should get changed, aru." China said.

"Alrighty!" You said, grabbing your bag, "where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, to the left. But just use my room."

"Isn't someone antsy to get me in there room? I'm just _teasing._" You added, as he blushed insanely. You walked into his bedroom and began to change. Soon after, China ran in. "Dude! I'm still changing!"

"Get down!" China said urgently. He grabbed you by the waist and pulled into his closet. "There's someone in my house, and I don't know who…"

You strained your ears, sure enough, you hear banging and clonking. "Just go kick their ass…"

"I don't want to risk getting you hurt." China covered his mouth.

"I knew it! I knew you had feelings for me!" Reality, you just thought of this. You just wanted to mess with him. "By the way, China, isn't this an… awkward position?" China was seated, holding your waist tightly. You sat in-between his legs, in only your bra and panties.

He blushed, "It's not awkward in this situation, aru!"

"_Sure_…" you stared into his eyes. "You know, I've always wanted to try this…" You squirmed around in his arms until you were facing his chest. You smashed your lips onto his.

He blushed, but soon pulled you closer to him. He licked your lip for access. You opened. He grabbed your chest and you broke the kiss. "You know, China, this isn't a dream…" you lightly bit his ear.

"I know…" China said, picking you up and moving you to the bed. He set you down and in no time at all, you took off your bra and panties. He took off his shirt and pants. He licked inside of your womanhood. You moaned loudly. He soon after pulled off his boxers, and climbed on top of you, he looked at you, and you nodded. He slid into, and started moving. You moaned, constantly saying things like, "Faster!"

Soon, you both came. He hugged you tightly, and you both fell asleep like that.

MEANWHILE:

"So, did it work?" France asked Russia as he came back.

"Da, I heard them."

"I knew it! Pretending to rob him really did work, then…"

Russia smiled. "Sometime, I want to get her in bed with me, too."

France agreed.

**So, how's THAT for a China X Reader? Pretty faqun amazing, right? This one took ****_way_**** longer 'cause I didn't exactly know how I was gonna get China in bed, so I was kinda winging it. :3 if you have a request, I'd be happy to use them :3.**


	4. Chapter 4: France X Reader (FINALLY)

Chapter… whatever. France X Reader

You were a close friend of Spain's; you had been for a long while. He was your closest friend, alongside (friends name (girl please)). She had been your friend for even longer than that. But his friends were so much different than him. Prussia was a full of himself jerk, who always thought of the most embarrassing things to say. He was always talking about how _awesome_ he was, as if the rest of the world was nothing compared to him! But then there was France…

France was a total pervert, he'd walk up to any of the Allies, or most of the Axis, and they would flip out as if he was going to rape them! He had a strange tendency to flirt with _every_ girl around, including you. Though, even though he was such a flirty pervert, you somehow fell in love with him. Whenever he was around, you felt butterflies in your stomach, and when he kissed your hand, you could always feel the strange warmth in your stomach, and the blush on your face was unmistakable. But, the thing that most likely made you fall for him the most was that he was the only man to ever tell you that you were truly beautiful.

You woke up at around 10:35. It was a weekend, and your boss gave you a day off. So, you sat up, and stretched. Then, you noticed a text message waiting for you on your phone screen. You picked it up, it was from Spain; he was insisting that you sleep over at his house for the weekend. You replied:

'I'll be there at 12'

He soon texted back: 'K :-) c u soon'

You stood up and made your way to your dresser. You slipped off your short tank top, it had a small panda on it, and the background color was light green. You'd had it for a while, and it was getting to the point where if you raised your hands up, it would clearly show most of your stomach. You put on your baggy, dark green shirt. You then went to slip off your shorts. They were booty shorts, and were clearly in need of replacing. The only problem was: Those were your only pajamas. You didn't really care; after all, it was just you sleeping over at Spain's place with Spain. So, there was no problem. You brushed your teeth, ate, ect ect… until it came to brushing your hair. You carefully unbraided it, the quirky-ness showing. Then you brushed, immediately brushing out all the curly. Then you took two hair ties, and tied up your hair into two, loose twin-tails going over your shoulders.

You quickly packed your stuff, and threw your bag into the car. You hopped into the driver's seat, and drove off towards Spain's house. When you got there, you walked up to the door, and knocked on it. But when it opened, you were not greeted by Spain.

"Mon Cherie! What are you doing here?" France asked.

"I- I… um… Spain told me to come over…" you averted your eyes.

France looked at your bag. He smiled, "Are you sleeping over? That makes it an official party then."

"What…?" You asked, confused.

"Hey, the awesome me wants to know who's at the door!" Prussia yelled from the distance.

"Oh," Spain said, running to the door, "_ is here!"

"What's SHE doing here?"

"Um, I can go, if you want…" you muttered, half hoping he'd let you leave. No way would you have come if you knew the entire Bad Touch Trio would be here!

"No, no, no! _, please stay." France begged. You looked at him wearily.

"Fine…" you walked inside and set your stuff down next to the couch.

"Well, the awesome me says we should watch a movie!" Prussia shouted.

"And the "awesome" me says," you retorted, "that you need to quiet down and not shout so loudly in the house…"

Prussia completely ignored you.

"Let's watch a romance." France suggested.

"I don't mind." Spain answered.

"Romances are week." Prussia said, stubbornly.

"I like romance." You butted in.

"Let's watch a romance than!" Spain went into his movie cabinet, and pulled out a romance which he put into the DVD player.

You watched the movie closely, trying not to think about the fact that France had his arm around your shoulders. Eventually, when the movie ended, they moved into "Prussia games". Soon, the drinking of alcohol had begun. You tried to stay away from the delicious looking wines France had brought in with him. But soon, France came to you. "Mon cherie, won't you have some wine?" his face haunted at you, and you couldn't help but give in.

"Maybe just one glass…" you muttered. France gave you a glass of wine, and around 10 minutes later, you were on your 4th cup, and you were starting to get a little bit queasy.

"Alright, so now, lets call over some others, and play a kissing game 'er somin…" Prussia slurred.

"Alright, lets call Romano…" Spain didn't slur his voice, but he too was obviously drunk. "And we can also call…"

"Lets call Canada!" Prussia suggested. Spain nodded, and as they called over Roma and Canada, France turned towards you.

"Guess that makes you my partner." He said, hugging you close to him by the waist.

"I guess so…" you blushed.

"Your still not drunk yet, are you?" France questioned.

"No, I'm not."

"Well then…" he thought for a second, before taking a large drink of wine, and kissing you deeply. He passed the wine through his lips into your mouth, and you swallowed it. "How about now?" he smirked. "Hey, Spain, no more alcohol, and no bringing anyone over. We're going to end up with a big old rape house here."

They followed France, and by around 7:30, they were completely over the alcohol, and were eating some Spanish food. Then, the brilliant idea of getting ready for bed came out of nowhere. Then it hit you: your pajamas + the entire Bad Touch Trio = … holy crap. You ran out, slipping on your PJs and looking at yourself in the mirror. You sighed. You undid your hair and redid you braids. Then you walked downstairs with a pillow and blanket. When the boys looked up, you saw each of them with an equal amount of shock and surprise on their faces. You sat in the middle of the couch, right between Prussia and France. Spain had the only other seat.

"Hiya, _, looking pretty sexy there." Prussia commented with a perverted grin. You just looked down, a giant blush on your face.

Then, France pulled you towards him, covering you with your blanket. "Hey, don't tease her."

"I wasn't teasing! That was just me calling her genuinely sexy!"

"Well stop it!"

"Guys, guys!" Spain calmed them down. "I know that its weird seeing such an innocent girl in such skimpy pajamas, but don't rub it into her face!"

"Besides," France commented, "this particular sexy girl is mine."

You felt as if that comment was enough to destroy an entire world. You heard there conversation go on for a while, but you weren't paying any attention. Those words echoed in your mind. Sexy… as if. Soon though, France swung you up into his arms, bridal style, and carried you up to a bedroom. He set you onto the bed. You gasped slightly as he climbed on top of you. He kissed you passionately. Then he sat up. He slipped off his shirt, you marveled at his handsome body, then he did the same to you. He made a 'tsk' noise at the fact that you were wearing a bra. A sports bra to be exact. He slipped it off, and then he finally got a chance to marvel at your chest.

He brought his head down and flicked a tongue over your left nipple, groping the other boob. You moaned quietly. He started giving you butterfly kisses down your stomach, until he reached the brim of your shorts. He pulled those off, along with your lacey panties. Then he went towards your opening. He licked at it, getting more and more intense moans from you as he went. Then, he went on, pulling off the last of his own clothing, he positioned himself over you, asking for entrance. You nodded hesitantly. He slammed into you, starting out slow and getting faster and faster, until you came.

He pulled himself out, falling down next to you on the bed, and hugging you tight. "No one else can ever have you _... because your mine, and mine alone."

Meanwhile, while all this was going on, there was a Prussian boy and a Spanish boy outside, recording every sound you guys had made on an IPhone.

**That was a surprising pain to write... I got really lazy around the end, if you can't tell... I just got home from a rehersal in which afterwards, I had to wait for my dad, seeing as his rehersals go on an extra hour. And guess what they were talking about...? CRAP! But, eventually they somewho ended up talking about a scene in a play Fioran's (if I spelled her name right *sweat drop*) done in which she was topless, and Shabi called her a slut, as a joke, but it was funny as hell. And then I thought "I should write another heta boyz x reader chapter, and I remembered that a couple people wanted a France X Reader, and I thought it'd be fun. So, I made him more gentleman than I was planning to, but I think it worked out fine. Also, if you happen to live in Tracy or really close to Tracy, the tickets to the Wizard of Oz are not on sale, but are $18, I will be in it as a Polisher in Oz, and a winkie. I will most likely have a speacial winkie appearence with just me and two others. If you come, and see me, feel free to say hi! I probably won't recognise you, but if you tell me that you read my fanfics, then I'll be happy. :3. So, in case you want to keep an eye out for me, I has short (pixie cut) black hair and look like a short little shota boy. Oh, and my Daddyo is the Tinman. So, PM if you want to come and need additional information!**


End file.
